


Not What We're Looking For

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You are applying for the nanny job at the Heelshire mansion
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Not What We're Looking For

You walked up to the Heelshire mansion, marveling at its size and power. A place like this probably cost more than what you made in – it probably cost more than what you would make in your entire life, if you were being honest with yourself.

The cab driver sped off the moment you took your bags out of the car, which you thought was rude, seeing as you hadn’t officially gotten the job yet and might need a ride back into town. Shrugging your bag over your shoulder, you walked up to the house, stepping inside.

The inside was just as grand as the outside, with ornate rugs and antique decorations strewn all about. You could only imagine how rich this family must be to afford all of these things.

An odd feeling crept over you as you took a step into the main entrance. It felt like you were being watched. Frowning, you looked around but saw no one.

“Hello?” You called, not wanting to scare anyone in the home that might not be expecting you. No one answered, but the feeling at you were being watched didn’t go away. 

You walked through the house, looking for what might be the living room, sinking into the couch. You kept your back straight, and fiddled with the sleeves of your button up, suddenly very nervous about if they would look more professional rolled up or down. Rolled up looked better, but down seemed tidier. 

“Excuse me?” A feminine voice startled you.

You stood, whirling around to see an older woman in fancy clothing. She had pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, and her hair seemed stiff, as if she had used too much hairspray to ensure that not even a singular hair got out of place.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of you. She raised a brow, and her lips stretched into a thin line as she looked you up and down.

“We were expecting a female.” She said curtly.

“Ah-. Sorry?” Was all you could manage. You didn’t feel right apologizing for your gender, but Mrs. Heelshire did seem to be surprised to see a man in her living room.

She folded her hands in front of her, her back straightening. “I’m sorry, but you’re not-.”

A loud crash rang through the house, making you both jump. She turned, frowning, looking around as she tried to figure out where the crash had come from.

“Just a moment.” She finally said, briskly walking off and up the stairs. 

You sank into the couch, your heart racing. If it weren’t for the crash, you knew she would have rejected you the moment she laid eyes on you. You ran your hand through your hair, sighing. And you had flown all the way out here just for the interview. 

You heard Mrs. Heeshire hissing to someone from wherever she was, but you couldn’t make out the other voice. Her heels clicked down the stairs a moment later, her face still twisted in an unapproving glare.

She walked up to you, looking you up once and down again, a bit of confusion in her features.

“Brahms likes you. He wants you to have the job.” She finally said, her voice strained.

“Oh.” You gasped in relief. “I mean, that’s great, but I haven’t even met him yet.”

“Brahms is good at hiding.” Mrs. Heelshire said quickly. “And he likes his first impression of you.”

“W-well that’s great!” You smiled, wishing that she didn’t seem so irritated that her son liked you. “May I meet him, officially?”

She nodded slowly. “Come with me.” She turned, walking away, and you hurried after her, not wanting to keep her waiting.

Brahms watched the two of you from his vantage point, his body relaxing now that he knew that you would be staying. For some reason, his mother had insisted that his nanny be female, but Brahms liked the look of you. 

He followed through the walls as his parents introduced you to the doll, and continued following you into the night. He watched as you got ready for bed, a strange tightness in his chest as he watched you change into your pajamas.

As his parents left the next morning, Brahms found with surprise that he wasn’t as angry as he thought he would be. He’d be with you, after all. That would be nice.

Brahms had a feeling he would love having you for a nanny. He’d treat you well if you treated him well.


End file.
